Alternative Universe
by EndlessDream91
Summary: Rory and her son runs away to California from her family. What she doesn't know is she is running into the house of her past lovers and friends. characters pic at profile. Come check it out,
1. Story Summary

**Alternate Universe Crossover**

After twenty years Rory got a divorced to Logan and moved to California. She gets a job at a school as a English teacher and her son Michael is in her class. He is not so happy about that. She move to California because she wanted to move away from her past but what she did not know is that she ran to two people from her love past. Can she handle seeing them happy and living a married life that she always wanted or will she break down and run back home?

Characters

Mariano's Family

Jess Mariano- Author, Screenwriter, owns a bookstore

Brooke Davis Mariano- Magazine Editor

Steven Mariano- age: 18 Secretly Dating Gem McDowell

Mackenzie Mariano-Age: 15 Dating Josh Trager

Natalie Mariano-age: 14 Dating Bryson Forrester

Forrester's Family

Dean Forrester- Girl Basketball Coach, Sport store Manger

Jessica Lynn Forrester- Lawyer

Melanie Forrester-age: 17 Dating Kyle Trager

Bryson Forrester-age: 16 Dating Natalie Mariano

Brooke Forrester-age: 15 Dating Dalton McDowell

Sam Forrester-age: 12

McDowell's Family

Alec McDowell- Head soccer coach, Motocross racer,

Jo Havrell McDowell- Owns a bar, Motocross Racer

Gem McDowell-age:17 Secretly Dating Steven Mariano

Dalton McDowell-age:15 Dating Brooke Forrester

Eve McDowell-age: 3 months old

Rygalski's Family

Dave Rygalski- Music Manger

Summer Roberts Rygalski- Fashion Designer

Journey Rygalski- age: 15 Dating Michael Gilmore

Seth Rygalski- age: 13

Dustin Rygalski- age: 6

Gilmore' s Family

Rory Gilmore- 10th grade English Teacher

Michael Gilmore-age:15 Dating Journey Rygalski

Trager's Family

Lori Trager- age: 17 Dating Declan

Kyle Trager- age: 16 Dating Melanie Forrester

Josh Trager- age: 15 Dating Mackenzie Mariano

Jake "squid" Smith -age: 16 Dating Kasey Conway

Jose "Magnet" Castro-age:16 Dating Zoey

Layla Williams-age: 16 Dating Landon "Lash" Daniels

Magenta Brooks- age: 16 Dating Seth Plummer

Landon "lash" Daniels-age:16 Dating Layla Williams

Reid Garwin-age: 17 Dating Taylor Banks

Tyler Simms-age:17 Dating Skyler, secretly like Hayden

Seth Plummer-age:16 Dating Magenta

Paris Gellar- Doctor

Hayden Gellar- age: 16 Secretly like Tyler

Banks' Family

Adam Banks-Professional Hockey Player for the Anaheim Ducks,

Connie Moreau Banks- High School Hockey Coach

Taylor Banks-Age: 17 Dating Reid Garwin

Andrew Banks-Age:13

Conway's Family

Charlie Conway- Skate Shop Owner

Joey Holmes Conway- Skate Shop Owner

Kasey Conway-Age: 16 Dating Jake "Squid" Smith


	2. Matthew meets a new crush

Alternate Universe Crossover

Jess Mariano was dropping his two daughters off at school. Right when he stopped his youngest daughter Natalie was ready to jump out of the car. "bye dad. I'll see you later." she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs out of the car. His eldest daughter Mackenzie unbuckle her seatbelt and faces her dad. "you look tired?" she say sarcastically. Jess smiles at his daughter. She was the one that was mostly like him attitude wise but knows better then to act like him while in school. Almost everything she says is sarcastic. Sometime he felt sorry for treating Luke like that. "sometimes I still wonder why I let her start dating." she shrugs. "maybe because you knew at the time that she was ready. Dad she is fourteen years old and she is just like mom."

"yeah that what's scares me." she puts a confused face on. "why mom is like a sweetheart." Jess puts a smirk on his face. "I know your mom a lot better then you do trust me."

McKenzie puts a disgusted face on. "is it that suppose to mean something sexual?"

"what do you think?"

"I'm afraid too wonder." Jess laughs at his daughter he grabs his daughter's head and gives it a kiss. "come on get out of here. You're going to be late." she smiles and gives him one last kiss on the cheek and walks out of the car. Jess chuckles one last time and drives off. Rory and her son Michael drove into the parking lot and she parks it. Michael was just about to walk out when Rory stops him. "wait. I know how you are and I'm just asking you to not be. Okay. I don't want to go to the principle office on the first day of school."

"I don't know why you became a teacher here at this school, the school I'm going to."

"look Michael I know you don't like the idea but we decide to come here for a change remember? Let's make this different alright? Can you do that for me?" Michael sighs and nods. "okay then let's go." they walk out of the car and into the school. On the way to the office Michael bumps into somebody causing her to drop her stuff. "oh gosh I'm so sorry." he says helping her pick up her stuff. "don't worry about it. At least none of us fell."

"yeah that is actually a good thing." he say and they both laugh. They look up at each other and just stared. Michael was the first to shake it off. "I'm sorry for staring" he say and they both stand up. "no, no that's okay because you weren't the only one. Hi I'm Journey Rygalski." she say and stick out her hand. He takes it. "Michael Gilmore." they shake hands and then let go. "I'm guessing you're new here?" she says. "yeah why can you tell?"

"no not at all. Just a lucky guess." she say. He chuckles and she giggles a little. "well then I guess I'll see you around." he say and she nods. "I hope so." she answer and they both walk indifferent direction. She leaves smiling and he walks off to the office with a grin from ear to ear and hands in his pockets. When he walks into the office he see his mom talking to the principle. He walks to the main counter. "hi I'm a new student and I need my schedule." he tells the lady. She nods and walks away. Rory walks up to him.. "what happen to you? One minute you're walking by me the next you're somewhere else." she says. "I'll was a little held up." just then the bell rang. Michael sighs. "I'm not ready for school."

"you're never ready for school." Rory tells him and nudges his side, the lady came back with his schedule and other things. He looked it and groan. "oh man. I have you." he say and walks away. Rory laughs at him and shakes her head.


	3. Matthew meets the gang

_The second chapter Michael meets all the kids. Enjoy_

Michael comes in the class and see all heads on him. The teacher came to him. "yes may I help you?"

"my new class." he say holding up his schedule. The teacher takes it and points him to an empty seat. He shots him a sarcastic smile and walks to his seat. "turn to page eight and Mr. McDowell will help you out." Michael gives him a thumbs up and opens his book.

"you don't want to be here at all do you?" someone say to his side. He turns and sees a boy looking at him. "is it that obvious?" he asked and the boy nods. "Hey I'm Dalton. I'm the boy who suppose to help you out but I don't even know what we are doing." Michael laughs and then Dalton laughs too. "so where did you move from?" Dalton asked. "Connecticut."

"long way from home don't you think?" Dalton say and looks back up to the teacher.

"that's the idea. My mom is running away from her problems which is my father." Michael says and Dalton Smirks. "you got it bad." he say and Michael scoffs. "I got it worst. My mom is starting to teach here and I got her for my last period." Dalton laughs. "okay yeah you got it worst. What other classes you got?" Dalton asked. Michael hands him his schedule.

"well you got one more class with me." Dalton says. "really which class?" Michael asked. "um Mr. Thomas for math. Don't worry he's kind of cool and he doesn't yell at all." Dalton explain. "cool."

"then you have some of my friends in your other classes. Especially in your mom Class you got most of them." Dalton say and Michael nods. "excuse me Mr. McDowell and Mr. Gilmore this is not good way to start off the morning."

"I know being in school is just torture." Dalton says. "that's enough Mr. McDowell." the teacher lectures. Michael and Dalton look at each other and laugh. After second period Mackenzie and Brooke and Journey all walk out of class.

"gosh why does he have to give us so much homework?" Brooke whines and leans her head on Mackenzie shoulder. "because he gets paid to torture us." Journey answer. They walked towards Journey's locker and she smiles to see who locker's was next to hers. "hey I hoped I'd see you again." she tells him.

He turns around and smiles. Brooke and Mackenzie look at each other confused.

"well your hopes weren't the only one granted." he tells her. Mackenzie pushes her shoulder to get her attention. "Michael these are my friends Mackenzie and Brooke. You guys this is Michael Gilmore." she introduced him. Mackenzie eyes grow big when she heard Gilmore. Jess tells her about his time in Stars Hollow and she knew almost everything. She just shrugged it off,. "hey welcome to beach front high school." she says.

Just then Dalton and Bryson comes up to them. "hey Michael. How was Mrs. Taylor's class.?" Dalton asked. He wraps his arm around Brooke's waist. "you two know each other?" Brooke asked. "Brooke the school is not that big." her brother Bryson tells her. She smiles at him sarcastically and then rolls her eyes.

"yeah Dalton in my first period which by the way is not as boring as Mrs. Taylor class. Is she monotone or something?" he asked. "I ask the same question and I don't get an answer." Mackenzie says. "hey I'm Bryson." he introduced himself ."what's up?"

"hey do you have Landon Daniels in your class?" Bryson asked. "yeah he sits in front of me." He says with a nod. "so what brings you to Beachfront?" Brooke asked. "I was forced too." he say. "who do you have next?" Mackenzie asked.

"uh I have Mr. Thomas." he answered. "good now I have someone to walk with." she say.

"Is he boring?" Michael asked. "Not really he just talks a lot."

"Please? he never stops talking" Dalton say. Mackenzie slaps him in the chest. "Don't be mean." she say. "Who's being mean?" someone say behind them.

They see Natalie coming beside them. Bryson grabs her hand with a smile. "Natalie. Michael Gilmore. Natalie Mariano. My sister." Mackenzie says. "Hey how you doing?" he says. "Fine. Gilmore. Why does that sound familiar?" Natalie asked. Michael shrugs. The bells rings. "Well you ready to go to Science?" Mackenzie asked and Michael shakes his head. "No I'm not." he says.

"Well see ya later." Michael says and Journey smiles. Brooke grabs her arm.

"Down kitty down." she say and pulls her away. "Gosh he is so cute." she say and Brooke laughs and put her arm over Journey shoulder. "I wouldn't have to worry about him not liking you."

It was about lunch. They were in the cafeteria sitting on their usual table. Dalton had Michael in his fourth period. Michael met the rest of the gang.

Kyle comes and sits down next to Josh and Mackenzie. "hey Buddy." Josh says. "this is Michael Gilmore. Michael this is my step brother Kyle." Kyle and Michael shake hands. "he's dating my older sister Melanie." Brooke informs.

"gosh everybody has a girlfriend or boyfriend. I feel lonely." Michael say and everybody laughs. "don't worry I know how you feel." Journey say as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

He looks at her and smiles and she turns away and blush. "you? no way." Michael says.

"that's because she is picky." Lash says. Layla slaps him in the arm. "I'm not picky. I just know what I want." she says and Mackenzie nods at Lash.

"yeah Lash she's picky…. I mean stubborn….. I mean she knows what she wants." she says.

Everybody knew that she was making trouble. Everybody started laughing and her and Lash high fives. "you guys are so lucky you're my friends or I'll be giving you a good pounding" Journey says.

The bells rings, "Okay back to school." They all stand up and walk their separate ways.

It was seventh period and Michael walks in late. Rory sighs. "so miss the bell Mr. Gilmore?" she asked. "nope I heard it. I just had a problem with my locker. You know the first day of school and all. Bound to happen." he asked.

"do me a favor Find a sit and be quiet please?" she asked. "come on Michael you can sit in the corner." Mackenzie yelled in the back. Mackenzie, Squid, Bryson, Brooke, Josh all had this class.

The corner seat was between Mackenzie and Squid. He walked on over. "okay now let's take attendance." she went for it. "Brooke Forrester?" Brooke shot her head up. "present." she say. Bryson rolls her eyes. "what scares me is she's going to be like Dad." Bryson says. Mackenzie slaps him in the arm. "stop your dad's cool."

"I'm guessing your Bryson Forrester?" Rory asked. "unfortunately." Brooke says. "save your personal conversation at the end of the class." Rory says. "damn your mom is strict." Squid says. "I know. It sucks" Michael commented.

She was in the M's. She took a breath before saying Mackenzie name. "Mackenzie Mariano?" Mackenzie looks up and raise her hand. "Here." She was about to say something but held it in.

After attendance she started on a book called "The Minions of Aragon." Some of the class groaned. "So can anybody tell me what this book is about?"

Mackenzie raise her hand. "Yes Miss. Mariano?"

"It is about a king who doesn't know how to rule and treats his people like crap and then finally his people runs and hides from their king instead of rebelling and causing a war."

"Why would they hide?" Rory asked and she sits on her desk. "Because you can't fight what you can't find." Mackenzie says. "Sounds like you read the book before?" Rory asked. "I read it in the 7th grade." Mackenzie answered. Rory nods and continues on with the story. After the bell rings most of the class runs out.

"Hey you guys I'll meet you guys in the parking lot." Mackenzie says to Brooke, Michael, and Josh . Michael looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "I'm going to ask her right now." She says. He nods.

Mackenzie walks up to Rory desk. "Ms. Gilmore?" she asked. "Yes Miss. Mariano?" she answered. "We were wondering if Michael would be able to come over my house today?" Rory nods in question. "Whose we?"

"Me and my friends. The ones in class today and others and Michael told us where you live and you live near by." Rory thought about it a minute. "Sure I guess he can find his way home." She answered Mackenzie smiled. "Cool." she was about to walk out when Rory called her. "Mrs. Mariano?" She says.

"Please can you stop with Mrs. Mariano I prefer Mackenzie or Kenzie." She said walking back. "Well it sounds like you are suppose to be in a higher level class so can I ask why are you in here?" She said.

"Well I might have read all the books you are going to teach us but let's just say I'm not very dedicated to it. Besides all my friends are in here." She stated. Rory couldn't help but smirk. "You sound just like somebody I use to know." She said. "Well you're a little different then when you were explained to me." Mackenzie says. "You were told about me?"

"Yes him, Uncle Dean, and Uncle Dave still remember you." Rory jaw drops in shock. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed that." She said in shock.

"You look actually like they explain you." Mackenzie admits. Rory just sits there soaking it all in. just the there was a knock on the door and there stood Dean Forrester. "Rory. Wow what are you doing here?" Deans say walking in. "Hey uncle Dean. Do you think you can fit one more person in your truck?" Mackenzie say walking towards her and giving him a greeting hug. "Yeah sure. Who is it?" he says walking into the class.

"Her son. Journey likes him." She says and points to Rory. "We'll be waiting in the car." She says with a pat on the arm and left before he could say anything. Rory was laughing. "I swear she is just like her father." she says.

"Oh boy in more ways then one unfortunately. Jess sometimes feels sorry for the way he treated Luke." Dean says walking closer to the desk. "Yeah except from the way your son talks he's been hanging around Jess to long."

"Actually I don't mind him hanging around Jess. It's his daughter. Actually her and his son. Like Mackenzie has the sarcasm and Steven is very quiet and all his kids Steven, Mackenzie, and Natalie all have his trademark smirk."

"It's even rubbing off on Aunty Brooke." Someone said behind him. They look behind him to see Dean's daughter Melanie standing there leaning on the doorway. "Please Brooke has always had it. He just brought it out of her. Besides Melanie do you always listen in on other people conversation?"

"I wasn't listening. You guys were just loud enough for me to understand what you guys are saying." Dean turns around when he hears Rory laughing.

"She has a point there Dean." Rory says after she stops laughing. "Rory meet my daughter Melanie. Melanie this is Rory Gilmore. You know the one I told you about from Stars Hollow." Melanie thinks. "Your Ex Girlfriend?" She says. He nods. "okay I just wanted to tell you I getting a ride with Kyle today." She says and he nods again.

She kisses him on the cheek and walks away. "well I have to go before they start a riot. It was good to see you though. Come by anytime." he says and moves to give her a hug. She moves and gives him room to hug her. "yeah Mackenzie said that they were going over her house so if he calls me them maybe I'll find out where Jess lives." she informs. "yeah so I'll see you around. Besides tomorrow I have basketball practice. I coach the girls basketball team."

"good for you." she says. "yeah. You really have to met the whole gang. I mean the only reason our kids know each other is because all the parents know each other. Everybody or else mostly everybody is welcoming with open arms." he say with assurance. "yeah probably." she says giving him a reassuring look.

"cool." he says and walks out, Rory drops down in her seat and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Outside half of everybody was in the truck.

"Hey where is everybody?" Dean says getting inside the truck.

"Some of them went with Gem." Brooke answered from the passengers seat. "Oh yeah Michael Gilmore, Dean Forrester. " Mackenzie said from her place in the back of the truck. Michael waved from the back and Dean nodded towards him.

_Please review _

_I love reviews_


	4. Matthew meets the Parents

Michael meets the parents… enjoy.

It was around 3:30 at the Mariano household. Everybody was in the living room trying to finish their homework. Steven and his friends walk into the room. Gem, Reid, Tyler, Melanie, Kyle and Reid and Tyler girlfriends Skyler and Taylor.

"Hey you guys whatcha doing?" Gem said sitting down next to Natalie. Reid walked sat next to Journey and started making trouble and she hit him in the head with a pillow. "homework."

Layla answer for anybody. "Who's the new face?" Skyler asked with Tyler arm around her waist. "The new face is Michael Skyler. He is the son of an old friend of the family Steven." Mackenzie said,

Steven eyebrows raise. "Really. Which side?" He asked.

"Dads." Michael was really confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "Well let see My dad and Brooke's dad dated your mom." she says. "Eww. What was your dad's thinking?" he says and everybody laughed at his reaction.

"you're funny Michael. Welcome to the freak club." Steven say. "Hey." Natalie whined and slapped him in the head. "Watch yourself." She warned and he makes a face. "Michael you know how to play pool?" Reid asked lifting himself off the couch.

"yeah why?" he says as he looks a Journey. She shrugs. "Wanna play?" Tyler answered for Reid. "Sure." he says standing up.

"I'll be on your team." Squid said standing up too. Michael nod and Reid, Tyler, Michael, and Squid all walk into the game room. It was twenty minutes later and Squid and Michael wasn't that far behind Reid and Tyler in pool. Everybody finished their homework and was all doing something in the game room when Brooke Davis Mariano come inside with Hayden Gellar.

"Hey guys What's going on?" she says give a kiss on the head to all her kids and even some others who asked for one. Hayden walks to the pool table and stands next to Tyler. "Hey Tyler who's winning?" She asked.

She could feel Skyler eye's burning on her back but shrugs it off. "Who do you think?" he say and lightly pushes her arm along with a wink and she gives him a smile. "Please we're not that far behind." Squid says with confidence. He was standing right next to her to. "Oh don't worry Squid you are still one of the best player I know." she says wrapping him into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stuff." Seth said as he was playing foosball with Lash against Magenta and Mackenzie. "Good answer Seth. " she says . She goes to the pool table.

"Hey I've never seen you before." She says towards Michael. He laughs. "I'm Michael Gilmore. I'm new to California." he says.

"This girly right here is Hayden Gellar." Tyler introduce her and she gives Michael a smile. "Well welcome. Which one of this kids dragged you in?" She says. "Well I met Journey first but Dalton was the one that brought me in. So it was both of them." He says.

"Yeah Mom. Him and Journey have the hots for each other." Mackenzie says only to received a blush from Journey and Michael or she would if she took her eyes of the foosball table. "Michael don't mind my daughter. She has her father's stupidity disorder." Brooke says.

"Not thinking before saying something." Mackenzie gives a sarcastic smile to her mother before sticking her tongue out at her. "Alright I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs something don't be afraid to ask." she says walking away. "Actually Brooke can you-" Reid started to say but Brooke cuts him off.

"Get it yourself." she says. "What but you said don't be afraid to ask.?" Reid says.

She turns around with a smirk. "That's doesn't mean I was going to say yes." she smiles at him before turning around and walking out. "I like your mom. She reminds me of my grandma." Michael says. "You mean Lorelai?" Mackenzie said walking away from foosball table and towards the pool table. "Yeah. How do you know?" He asked. "Dad talks about her and how when he first got to Stars Hollow he says he got on her bad side in about three hours of being there." She says and Michael laughed.

Layla was sitting next Journey who was looking at Michael. "You know you could take a picture it will last longer." She say getting Journey out of her trance.

"What are you talking about?" Journey say brushing it off. "I'm talking about you drooling over Mr. Gilmore over there." Layla says pointing to Michael.

Lash pops his head out from behind the couch they were sitting on. "You know he totally likes you so you should just ask him out." He says. Journey hits lash's head with the pillow. "Shut up Lash." she says with a roll of her eyes. "You think?" She said after.

"Yeah." Layla and Lash say together.

"Hmm." She said turning back. Lash comes around and sits next to Layla and puts his arm around her shoulder and she leans into him. Mackenzie and Josh went to walk into the kitchen and saw her dad walk through the door follow by Alec then before anyone could say anything Alec falls on his face. Anybody who saw all started laughing. People came in when they heard the laughing. Brooke runs out.

"What's going on?" She runs to Jess while looking at Alec who was getting help standing up from his wife Jo. Dean, Jessica, Dave, Summer came in after her. "Uncle Alec just ate Tile." Mackenzie says who was still in a laughing frenzy.

" Now Now Kenzie don't make fun of Alec and his clumsiness." Jo said who was still laughing at her husband.

"oh thanks Alec you just made my day." Jess says who laughter was dying down. Brooke puts her arms around his waist. "Really? Well just wait when we are behind close doors." She say seductively.

"I like the sound of that." He says kissing her. Mostly all the kids groan in disgust and not to mention some of the adults. "Mom, Dad not in front of the new kid." Natalie says with her hands covering her eyes. "Why you covering your eyes Natalie I bet Bryson does that to you. Who knows what goes on behind closed doors?" Steven says.

Natalie jaw drops and Bryson eyes grow big. "What?" Jess say walking towards Bryson but Brooke pulls him back. "I swear Jess I'm not doing anything like that. Gosh Steven you are going to get me killed." Bryson say about to runaway. "Jess don't kill him." Dean says.

"Man Steven why did you have to say that? You ruin the mood." Mackenzie says. "Apparently you're not the only one with Dad stupidity disorder." he says walking away. "Dad's what?" Jess says.

"mom say you have a disorder because you don't think before you say anything." Natalie answer for him. "Oh that. She right." he says calming down again. "Well since you sound calm. Dad this is Michael Gilmore." Mackenzie says. "wow I haven't heard that name in a long time." Jess says.

"well hello Michael welcome to California. Why are you here though? Whatever happen to Stars Hollow?" He asked. His family and Dean were glad how well he taking this.

"To close to my dad." Michael answered. "Is your dad Logan?" He asked. Dean never met Logan only what heard from Jess. "Yeah." Michael says but you could tell he was biting his tongue.

Jess just shook his head but you couldn't tell in what way. "Hey Michael this is My mom and my dad." Journey says pointing to them.

Summer walks over to them but Dave walks over to Mackenzie and Josh. "what's up with them?" He asked in a whisper. "They like each other and won't say anything." He nods and then walks towards them.

"The clown and the helper is my mom and dad." Dalton said towards Alec and Jo. "Hey do you guys race?" Michael asked and you could tell everybody was surprised. "Yeah. How do you know?" Alec asked.

"My next door neighbor races and always brought over magazine because didn't want to socialize with our parents friends. "

"Is your great grandmother still the way she is?" Jess asked. "Yeah why what did you do to be on her bad side?" Michael asked. "I arrived at dinner late with a black eye and then left early without saying thank you or goodbye." Michael just laughed a little.

"Why did you leave early?" Hayden asked. "I got into a fight with his mom." he says pointing to Michael. Michael gave him a face asking him to explain. "Well you see Michael your mom thought I got into a fight with Dean but when I told her that I didn't get in a fight with him she didn't believe me. Let just say back then me and Dean did not get a long after all." Jess says.

Michael nods to tell him he understands. "I understand. She stubborn." He adds. Jess smiles. "I like you Gilmore. You're a blunt person no matter who you're talking about." Jess says and gives him smile.

He turns around to his wife and grabs her by the waist. "You wanna go make me happy?" He whispered in her ear. She smiles but pushes away. "Not yet." She says and gives him kiss. Everybody started walking in other directions. Just then the doorbell rang again and Dave open the door. They saw Adam, Connie and Charlie standing there.

"What's up guys?" He says letting them in. "Nothing. We were bored." Connie says.

"The adults in the kitchen, the kids in the game room." He says. They looked back and forth at each other. "Game room it is." the all say as a unison and started walking to the game room.

Dave closed the door and walked into the game room. "Hey the ducks are here and went to the game room." he informs everyone and they nod. In the game room the ducks walk in. Taylor walks to her dad. "Hello daddy."

She says and hugs him putting all her weight into it where they almost fell. When they regained their balance she hugged her mother. Charlie walked to his daughter who was standing next to her boyfriend at the pool table. When they meet they do this handshake that only they know.

"Who's winning?" Adam asked as him and Connie sat on a couch by the pool table. "We are." Tyler and Reid says in victory.

Adam and Charlie look at each other and nods. "Fine we call next game." They say. "Alright but you're going down." Reid says. It was funny how him and Adam were able to get along like friends.

So how did you like this chapter… Please review and let me know if I should continue..


End file.
